


Snowed in Christmas

by starsanddust32



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Merry Christmas, for fun, happy holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsanddust32/pseuds/starsanddust32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 1 (before we knew Dean/Perry and before LaF brought JP to life).  The crew is snowed in at Silas and Perry comes up with a short notice Holiday Secret Santa and Holiday party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed in Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potsticker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potsticker/gifts).



> Christmas is tomorrow and I wrote this for a friend. I hope all of you have happy holidays! Merry Christmas!

Perry was busing herself with setting up the table of goodies in the common area. The sugar cookies were neatly stacked and decorated on one end of the table with an assortment of other holiday goodies taking up most of the table. The only things that weren’t for eating on the table were the punch bowl, properly filled with a fruit punch and ginger ale combination that Perry had gotten from her mother, and the ginger bread house that she had worked all week on. The gingerbread house was a perfect replica of their dorm building with the proper surroundings and even mini-replicas of a few certain gingers, a couple dude-bros, a tiny dirty blonde, and a broody brunette standing off to the side with a book in her hands while the other figurines played in the coconut “snow.” 

Perry was quite proud of being able to put this whole holiday party together on such short notice. The snow storm had started a couple days before and had not let up, effectively snowing in all those that were still left on campus. As Perry continued to make sure everything was in its proper place on the goodies table, LaFontaine in charge of decorations for the party. After recruiting Kirsch and Danny to help place lights near the ceiling and around the entirety of the room, LaF had disappeared for a short time, only to reappear wielding some contraption that they claimed to be to “help spread cheer” but all it really did was shoot tinsel and confetti snow at an alarm rate of speed. 

Somehow between LaF shooting off their “Tinsel Missile” (as they referred to it as) and Perry’s fidgeting about the tinsel getting into the food and punch, Danny and Kirsch had finished with the lighting around the room and had started in on the tree. 

“D-Bear, this was a great idea to steal a tree from the Earth Science Club! They had so many that they didn’t even notice when we walked out with it!” Kirsch exclaimed excitedly as he wrapped the multi-colored light string around the tree.

“Normally I would be against stealing but hey, it’s the Holidays and we’ll return it as soon as we are done!” Danny smiled as she watched Kirsch giddily run around the tree with the lights.

Once the lights were finally done, Danny and Kirsch set to putting the ornaments on the tree. They were actually having a good time. Danny couldn’t help but see how much Kirsch’s eyes really lit up like a puppy when staring into the lighted tree. Kirsch seemed to be enjoying his time spending it with his friends, even though his “bros” were throwing a party at their frat house but he couldn’t say no when he received an invite from Danny and Perry to this private gathering.

“Kirsch, this is a Christmas tree. What is up with the Menorah ornament?” Danny questioned as Kirsch was carefully hanging the ornament on the tree.

“Well I know that we celebrate Christmas but I remembered talking about our holiday plans last year that both Perry and LaF celebrate Chanukah so I wanted to make sure we celebrated their holiday with them too!” Danny defended himself, finally finding the perfect spot to place the ornament. 

“That’s really sweet that you remembered us Kirsch!” Perry said as she had unintentionally overheard the exchange. 

“Hey, no problem!” Kirsch smiled and moved back to the dusty box of ornaments that Perry had found during her last dormitory closet cleaning. Danny couldn’t help but smile as she once again realized that Kirsch was a better person than what she had ever thought of with the Zetas. 

Everyone was going focusing on the task that they were given by Perry, when Laura busted into the room, with a sulking Carmilla walking in behind her. Carmilla was balancing a couple poorly wrapped gifts in one hand and a cup with a straw, which could only be guessed to be filled with blood, in the other hand. Perry just looked up from the table, which by now as filled with more snacks and treats than all of them could ever hope to eat without slipping into a diabetic coma, and smiled at their entrance.

“Laura! Carmilla. Glad you could join us!” Perry smiled and greeted them at the door and accepted the gifts from Carmilla.

“I’m so sorry that we are late! A certain SOMEBODY decided to wait to do their gift shopping until last minute and then made me race across the quad to get wrapping paper from the art building.” Laura huffed with a small glace at Carmilla.

“I don’t know what you are whining about Cupcake. If I would have just had my way, we would be in our room celebrating our first Christmas together….alone... But no…you had to insist on pulling me into this “secret santa” and here we are, up to our neck in tinsel and holly and gingers.” Carmilla brooded.

“Don’t mind her. She’s just being a Grinch. Anything we can do to help?” Laura disregarded Carmilla’s brooding.

“Oh! Yes. I’ll put these under the tree and if you want to help LaF, Danny, and Kirsch finish decorating the tree that would be great.” Perry tried to ignore the eye roll that Carmilla gave her at the mention of helping decorate and turned to place the presents under the tree.

Laura bounded across the room, pulling Carmilla with her, at the sight of the tree and was eager to get to work and help finish the decorating. Carmilla stood back and watched as the five of them continued to puke tinsel, lights, and ornaments on the tree. At one point, Danny and Kirsch were both trying to reach to put the star on top of the tree but somehow the tree was too tall, even for them. As the group’s attention was diverted from decorating to how to get the star on top of the tree, Carmilla just shook her head, walked up to Laura (who was holding the star), and picked her up above her head. The unexpected lift gave Laura just enough height to place the star before being softly brought back down to the ground. Everyone around them stared in shock, until they remembered…duh Vampire super strength.

“There I helped.” Carmilla said before moving across the room to find a seat.

Carmilla found a seat on the bench next to the piano. It had been a decision of the Board to have pianos placed in all common rooms for those members of the Glee Club to be able to practice at all hours of the day and night. Carmilla had made it a point to violently sever the piano wires whenever possible, particularly whenever the Glee Club decided try and practice in the dorms. 

Carmilla opened up the book that she had brought with her as she tried to ignore the jolliness going on around her but she couldn’t help peeking out over the top of the book to glance at Laura. Carmilla could see the soft glow of the tiny light bulbs radiating in Laura’s eyes and sound of her laughter always made Carmilla’s dead heart skip a beat. Before she knew it, everyone, except her of course, was helping with the tree. LaF had been relieved of their pressurized tinsel gun by Perry and was calmly adding a few ornaments to the tree along with Perry. The sight of Laura and her friends kept interrupting Carmilla’s train of thought and she knew it was going to be useless to try and get any reading done so she placed her book on the bench and turned to face the piano.

It had been years since she had sat in front of a piano but it just seemed natural when her fingers touched the ivory keys, turning notes and chords into music. This apparently had been one piano on campus that had survived her reign of terror. Carmilla’s fingers seemed to know exactly what they were doing and the music, that had started off very softly, started to fill the room. She played Pacabel’s Cannon by memory as that was the first song to come to her mind. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander while her fingers and feet continued without hesitation. She didn’t even notice the other occupants in the room stop and turn towards her, their eyes and faces turned up in amazement. Before long, Carmilla could feel the presence of someone beside her and she slowly opened her eyes, without stopping the music, to see Laura sitting on the bench beside her.

“I didn’t know you could play the piano.” Laura smiled warmly.

“There are still a lot of things that you don’t know about me Cutie.” Carmilla smirked, not missing one beat and leaning towards Laura with a flourish of key strokes.

“You’re very good. Do you take requests?” Laura asked while the rest of the group started to gather around them.

“Because it is Christmas, I will give you 1 and only 1 song. Choose wisely.” Carmilla smiled as Laura slightly pouted at the limit given to her.

“Do you know ‘Do you hear what I hear’? It was always my favorite Christmas song growing up.” Laura asked shyly. Carmilla nodded and moved seamlessly from her current song into Laura’s request. 

Laura beamed as she sang along with the song and the other’s (yes even tone deaf Kirsch) joined in with her. As the song finished, everyone smiled and Laura gave Carmilla a small kiss on the cheek in appreciation. It was decided that it was finally time, with the mood finally set, to eat and do the gift exchange. Once everyone had fully attacked the goodies table, they found their seats by the tree. LaF and Perry both shared one of the community small couches with Danny on the floor leaned up against it, Laura was snuggled securely between Carmilla’s legs as Carmilla leaned back against the broken common room lounge chair, and Kirsch was just laid out on the floor leaning back on his hands. 

“Oh! Oh! Can I play Santa and hand everyone their gifts.” Kirsch raised his hand in excitement. Everyone nods in agreement, even Carmilla, who is too focused on how excited Laura is to change the mood. “YES!” Kirsch fist pumps before quickly moving to the tree and handing out each gift to the person with the respective name tag.

“Ok. Now we will go around the circle and whoever we are on for a present, the Secret Santa has to say who they are after they open their gift.” Perry explains the rules to everyone. “Kirsch, you start.” 

If it were possible for Kirsch to get even more puppy-like, he would have been drooling at the ability to open his present first. He grabbed the gift with his name and quickly tore through wrapping, pieces of the paper going flying over his head. When the papers settled, Kirsch sat with a 6 bottle pack of unlabeled beer in his hands. Kirsch looked like he was about to cry.

“Your next buzz is on me!” LaFontaine exclaimed and smiled.

“But the roads have been snowed in! The Zeta’s had to break into their super-secret emergency stash for this last party. How on earth did you get booze on campus?” Kirsch wondered happily.

“Well as soon as I drew your name from Perry’s Holiday Hat, I researched up a beer making and was able to make some in the lab. I hope you like it!” LaF answered as Kirsch smiled and cracked open one of the beers. The smile on his face after the first sip was all LaF needed to know that their gift was a hit!

“Alright LaF! Your turn!” Perry said.

After a similar explosion of wrapping paper, LaF was sitting with a box of Strike-Anywhere matches and a fire extinguisher. LaF couldn’t help but smile at their gift and looked up at the group, wondering who (besides Perry because they all knew Perry’s aversion to LaF with fire), would have gotten them this awesome gift.

“Happy Holidays Ginger-Nerd.” Carmilla smiled.

“I thought I might be you. You seem to be the only one who doesn’t get scared about me with fire, but then again, you are able to set things on fire with your eyes so that maybe the reason! And I see that the fire extinguisher was freshly stolen from the Caf?” LaF’s smile grew even further at finding the “Silas University-Caf Lab” stamp in the side of the fire extinguisher.

“Carm! You’re not supposed to steal things for Christmas!” Laura swatted at Carmilla’s arms that were wrapped around her but all Carmilla could do was smile.

“Well I guess that makes it my turn doesn’t it?” Carmilla shifted her blood glass out of one hand and leaned forward to grab onto her gift while keeping Laura securely in her spot. Carmilla was a little more graceful with the wrapping paper and it didn’t end up in millions of pieces, unlike LaF’s and Kirsch’s. When she got to her gift, she found an Amazon and an iTunes gift card.

“I know you prefer old books but I thought that maybe you could find some good books on Amazon or iTunes. I figured you’ve already read the campus library at least twice by now in your 300 years.” Perry shyly spoke up.

Carmilla looked at Perry and her lip curled into one of her rare smiles. “Thank you Perry.” 

At the sound of her actual name, not Ginger 1, brought a huge smile to Perry’s face. She knew that Carmilla using her actual name was the best response she could have gotten. A moment went by with just Perry smiling before she came back to her senses. “Oh I guess that would make it my turn.”

Perry picks up the gift wrapped in brightly colored wrapping paper. Perry very carefully slowly peels the paper back, making sure not to tear it. She takes such a painstakingly slow time that even Laura starts fidgeting for her to go faster. After successfully removing the paper and folding it, Perry looks over her gift. It’s a cookbook with a digital looking device on the side. 

“It’s a cookbook with a digital voice-to-text recorder on the side so when your cooking and coming up with a new recipe, if your hands are dirty from food, all you have to do is talk into it and it will type it out for you. I got LaF to help me install both English and German voice-to-text programs on it in case you want to practice your German too. You were always talking about how you hate getting your cookbooks dirty with food particles when you’re trying to write down a new recipe.” Laura rattled off quickly. Before she could start to talk again, Perry leaned over the edge of the couch and wrapped her (and part of Carmilla) up in a hug.

“Thank you so much Laura!” Perry said as she finally released Laura/Carmilla. “Your turn!”

Laura smiled and quickly unwrapped her present. She had been given a large canister of high-end cocoa, some marshmallows, and small Doctor Who action figure. When Laura looked back up, Danny was smiling. “Danny, thank you so much! How did you know I was getting low on hot cocoa?”

“Well at the rate you seem to drink it, I’m surprised that you aren’t always low. I also figured you could use an action figure to go with your Tardis mug.” Danny shrugged and accepted the one armed side hug that Laura was able to give her while still staying in Carmilla’s arms.

“Well I guess that would make you the last to go then huh D-Bear?” Kirsch announced.

“I’m kinda scared to think about what you got me Kirsch. And please…stop calling me D-Bear.” Danny said as she started to unwrap the present. It was a card with a goofy cartoon tree on the outside with the saying “I hope your holidays are as bright as Rudolph’s nose” but on the inside was a nice message and a certificate to a local bow shop.

“The owner of the shop is a former Zeta and he kinda hooked me up for a gift for you. I know you and the Summer Society are big into the Adonis Festival and use bow and arrows so he said that any time you can make it in, he will make a bow for you and make sure that it’s perfectly sighted for you.” Kirsch’s chest puffed with pride at his gift. 

“Kirsch, this is too much.” Danny tried saying.

“No it’s not. You’re an honorary bro. You deserve it!” Kirsch continued to beam. 

“Thank you. That is very kind of you.” Danny finally accepted and thanked him. 

With the gift opening finally out of the way, the group slightly drifted off to their own individual groups. LaF was showing Perry how to use the recorder, Kirsch was giving Danny the details of the bow shop, and Laura and Carmilla were settled into each other with Carmilla’s arms still wrapped around Laura as Laura played with her action figure. After a few minutes, LaF brought up the idea of seeing if they could start a fire in the common room’s old fireplace with their new gift. Perry agreed to watch, only as long as she was in charge of the fire extinguisher, and Danny and Kirsch couldn’t help but move to watch this event take place. 

Laura and Carmilla seemed just fine in their place and as the rest of the group moved to the fireplace, Carmilla unwrapped one arm from Laura before bringing it back in place with another gift, this one looking almost professionally wrapped. Laura looked shocked at this presentation but reached her hands out to it.

“für Sie meine Liebe“ Carmilla whispered in Laura’s ear. When Laura looked back at her questioning what she had said, Carmilla smiled and repeated in English “For you, my love.“

“Carm. I thought we talked about not getting each other gifts.” Laura stated.

“I know but it’s our first Christmas together and I know we are snowed in here with the Scooby Doo gang but I wanted it to be special. You are special to me Laura. Now open your gift.” Carmilla said as she returned her arms around Laura’s waist and gave her a hug.

Laura didn’t hesitate again as she ripped open the present finding a cardboard box. When she opened the box she found several items. She found a coffee cup with Lois Lane printed on it and a note that said, “What would the great Lois Lane do?“ She found a book entitled Oxford’s Dictionary of Journalism and a noted “To make sure you get it all spelled right.“ Another item was an external hard-drive with a note stating, “So you never run out of memory with your videos.“ And last but not least, a smaller box with a note stating “You’ll always be my Cupcake.“ As Laura opened the box she found a silver necklace with a small pendant in the shape of a cupcake.

Laura was shocked into silence as the tears of joy swelled in her eyes. Carmilla, seeming to understand, gave her a small kiss in her hair and asked Laura if she wanted help putting the necklace on. Laura just nodded and moved her hair to allow the ease of clasping the necklace around her neck and returned to her position.

“Do you like it?“ Laura nodded and leaned further back into Carmilla. They stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying the moment before Carmilla noticed the nice fire that was now roaring in the fireplace.

“Carmilla, these matches rock!!! Thank you!“ LaF said. “Get over here you two lovebirds.“ They waved Carmilla and Laura over before turning back around.

“We’re coming.“ Laura responded and started getting up, pulling Carmilla to a standing position. But as soon as they were both standing facing each other Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss. “Thank you Carm. I love it. I wish I would have gotten you a gift now.“ She said softly.

“YOU are my gift.“ Carmilla said, placed another gentle kiss on her lips. “Merry Christmas Laura. Now let’s go join your friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
